NVMe is a standard that defines a register-level interface for host software to communicate with a non-volatile memory subsystem (e.g., a SSD) over a peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) bus. NVMe is an alternative to the Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) standard for connecting and transferring data between a host and a peripheral target storage device or system. PCIe-connected NVMe SSDs allow applications to communicate directly to storage.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.